


Salvete quicumque estis (esp)

by FragileObject



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Future, Immortals in Space, Love, M/M, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han pasado muchos, muchos años y la inmortalidad ha pasado factura a Ianto. Pero Jack tiene un regalo muy especial para él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvete quicumque estis (esp)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Salvete quicumque estis (eng)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/734160) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject)



El vehículo lunar se aproximó al fragmento de basura espacial. La fisura espacio-temporal que atravesaba la pequeña luna exterior de Evantina había estado muy activa últimamente. El equipo de vigilancia del instituto T21 había retirado una docena de dispositivos de tecnología alienígena en una sola semana, además de varios fragmentos inservibles de cosas que probablemente nunca conseguirían catalogar. Pero la catalogación no era asunto suyo. Ellos recogerían esa última pieza y regresarían a Evantina.

—Acércate un poco más y cógelo con el brazo mecánico.

—Sí, Señor —dijo la Sargento Bubi accionando las palancas con sus manos de dedos largos, duros y verdosos.

El brazo se extendió con gracilidad y aferró el objeto a la primera. La Sargento era buena manipulando maquinaria pesada. Tras ella, su superior sonrió. El trabajo estaba acabado por fin. Podían volver a la base. Y luego, a Evantina.

 

El hombre caminó a grandes zancadas entre los objetos rescatados de la rocosa superficie de la luna. Habían sido descontaminados por el equipo y dispuestos en filas en la bodega de la nave. Los más frágiles habían sido empaquetados para el transporte, aunque los viajes entre Evantina y cualquiera de sus lunas en una nave tan moderna como esa estaban exentos de sacudidas, turbulencias o riesgos de cualquier tipo. Reconoció un par de sondas sagitanas y unos cuantos fragmentos de una nave esbularia. Y tal vez un pedazo de un cañón de una nave de batalla proveniente del planeta P3x25c, al otro lado de la galaxia. Esta fisura no parecía traer nada interesante. Además, en los últimos años, retorcía las cosas que expulsaba de una manera que hacía imposible recuperar algo vivo. Solo trozos de objetos viejos y de poca utilidad. Recordó otros tiempos y otras fisuras espacio-temporales con actividad mucho más divertida. Está bien, de acuerdo, tal vez esa no era la palabra más indicada… pero a él le gustaba divertirse. En el extremo de una de las filas, algo le llamó la atención, una aglomeración de metal retorcido sobre sí mismo que, sin duda, había sido maltratado tanto por la fisura como por el impacto contra la polvorienta luna. Se dirigió hacia el objeto, con la alta Sargento Bubi pisándole los talones. Apartó los faldones de su largo abrigo hacia los lados y se acuclilló frente a él. ¿Por qué le llamaba la atención? Suponía que en otra época habría sido una sonda, pero estaba tan destrozada que los expertos del Archivo de Evantina tendrían mucho trabajo para clasificarla… O tal vez no. Frunció el entrecejo cuando un destello dorado se reflejó en sus ojos claros. Conteniendo el aliento, extendió su mano enguantada y apartó unos restos de material acartonado que se rompió entre sus dedos para dejar al descubierto la parte metálica dorada.

—Cuidado, Señor. Debemos conservar los objetos en el mejor estado posible.

El hombre puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lo sé, Sargento Bubi. No me des más sermones por hoy.

—Parece… una sonda —continuó la joven soldado, incapaz de reconocer un doble sentido—. Y muy rudimentaria.

—Es una sonda, Bubi —dijo el hombre con una sonrisa creciente en su hermoso rostro—. Una sonda muy especial… Dios santo, no puedo creerlo. Es… es una sonda terrestre.

Se tapó la boca con la mano, sintiendo que la emoción lo embargaba.

—¿Viene de la Tierra? —preguntó la voz fina y algo metálica de su compañera.

—Viene de la vieja Tierra. Tiene cientos de años…

—Entonces, ¿volvemos a Evantina, Señor? Al Archivero le encantará analizar esto…

—Oh, sí, puedes jurar que al Archivero le encantará… —dijo el hombre poniéndose en pie y girándose. Estaba exultante. A la soldado dulpi le desconcertó ver lo que parecían ser lágrimas brillando en los ojos de su superior—. Ah, y Bubi… no vuelvas a llamarme “Señor”, no me gusta. Te he dicho mil veces que me llames “Capitán”. O, simplemente, “Jack”.

 

La nave aterrizó en una de las tres inmensas bases aeroespaciales de Evantina. El planeta, que tenía algo más de 15000 km de diámetro, lo que lo hacía ligeramente mayor que la Tierra, giraba alrededor de una estrella amarilla de edad mediana y tenía siete lunas orbitándolo. Era el cuarto en un sistema solar de doce, de los cuales había tres habitados. Poseía grandes océanos verdosos, sistemas montañosos suaves e inmensas planicies cubiertas de flores. En Evantina había flores por todas partes. En realidad, la vida animal nativa del planeta se había extinguido hacía muchos milenios. La población de Evantina estaba ahora formada por un crisol de muchas razas. Y todos acudían allí por una razón: Evantina albergaba la más inmensa base de datos tecnológica de la galaxia. El planeta estaba regido por una federación de estados independientes para los cuales la paz interplanetaria era el principal objetivo. Y el estudio, aplicación y difusión de nuevas tecnologías era una de sus principales funciones.

 

Después de aterrizar, trasladar las piezas y realizar todo el papeleo que el protocolo exigía y Jack odiaba, el Capitán solicitó la retirada de la sonda terrestre, saboreando por anticipado la reacción del Archivero de Evantina. No tuvo ningún problema, solo tuvo que esperar un par de horas que, en aquel planeta, eran apenas unos minutos más largas que las de la Tierra. Todos los objetos acabarían en el Archivo, pero Jack quería llevar esta sonda personalmente. Era demasiado especial.

Así, al cabo de unas horas, bajo la luz rosada del atardecer, Jack atravesó los campos de flores de la Gran Explanada del Archivo en su pequeña nave de transporte personal y se dirigió al inmenso edificio. Saboreó el aire lleno de aromas dulces con el pensamiento puesto en el objeto que llevaba en su maletero. Los campos brillaban con miles de colores y la luz era clara y cálida. Evantina era un lugar hermoso.

 

La asistente del Archivero, una preciosa centuriana de piel brillante y cabellos trenzados de color turquesa, lo condujo hasta las salas privadas del Archivero. Jack llevaba la vieja sonda en un carro deslizador. Atravesaron varias puertas y varias estancias hasta llegar al estudio. Era una habitación grande, con un formidable ventanal de cristales en tonos azules por el que se filtraba la luz natural, llena de pantallas y distintos aparatos interconectados de dispares naturalezas. El trabajo del Archivero era importante y minucioso. Llevaba desempeñándolo durante más de cincuenta años.

—El Capitán Jack Harkness solicita veros, Señor Archivero —anunció la centuriana con su tono musical.

El Archivero levantó la mirada. Tenía el pelo corto y castaño, rasgos fuertes, decididos y agraciados, y sus ojos, muy azules y brillantes, reflejaban la luz que emitía la pantalla que tenía ante él.

—Gracias, Lippis —dijo con su voz profunda, mirando fijamente a Jack.

—Gracias, hermosa Lippis —dijo Jack besando la mano de la asistente.

—Jack… —advirtió el Archivero.

—Solo la estoy saludando —se excusó el Capitán.

—Yo no me quejo, Señor —dijo la centuriana con una risita, mientras abandonaba la sala.

Cuando ambos hombres se quedaron solos, el Archivero, que no había dejado de mirar al sonriente Capitán con severidad, salió de detrás de su mesa, se apoyó en el borde, se alisó el traje y cruzó los brazos.

—Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Jack.

—Demasiado.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Tengo algo que te va a encantar, Ianto.

El Archivero siguió mirando al Capitán haciendo caso omiso de su deslumbrante sonrisa.

—¿Qué me traes? ¿Más porquerías de esas que llegan a la séptima luna por la fisura? ¿De esas que tú y tu equipo T21 rastreáis por el espacio? Este edificio rebosa de ellas. Y es un edificio muy grande.

—Pero a ti te encantan estas porquerías… Y esta es diferente —dijo Jack acercando el carro y sin dejar de sonreír. Sus ojos no podían apartarse de Ianto.

Muy a su pesar, los de Ianto tampoco podían dejar de contemplar a Jack. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Ianto suspiró y abandonó su postura defensiva.

—Está bien, sorpréndeme.

Jack retiró el paño que cubría su regalo con el amplio movimiento propio de un prestidigitador. Su largo abrigo militar ondeó en el aire y las mechas de pelo imposible que caían sobre sus ojos brillantes se agitaron. Ianto estaba a punto de reprenderse a sí mismo por sentir su corazón acelerarse y su estómago llenarse de mariposas. Maldito, endiabladamente perfecto, magnífico Capitán Harkness… Pero la dañada sonda llamó su atención. Después de cientos de años estudiando las tecnologías terrestres y extraterrestres, Ianto Jones, Archivero de Evantina, era la mayor autoridad del universo conocido en todo lo referente a sondas, armas y aparatos de cualquier clase. Ianto era capaz de identificar todo tipo de dispositivo que iba a parar a su Archivo, de determinar sus funciones y, en gran parte de los casos, de repararlo y hacerlo funcionar de nuevo. Sus habilidades eran innatas. Y su experiencia era larguísima.

Los restos de la sonda, retorcidos y polvorientos, eran prácticamente irreconocibles, pero el disco dorado cubierto de grabados que Jack sostenía en sus manos hizo que los ojos de Ianto se abrieran como platos.

—Es… ¿es lo que creo que es? —preguntó con incredulidad aunque su voz estaba claramente embargada de emoción.  
Jack alzó el disco un poco más. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que contestara.

—Lo es, Ianto. ¡Lo es! En 1977, año terrestre, la NASA envió dos sondas al espacio para realizar mediciones del Sistema Solar. ¡Estas sondas enviaron datos a la Tierra durante más de veinte años! Luego el proyecto se abandonó y ellas siguieron viajando en silencio, sin que nadie las escuchara, internándose en el espacio profundo…

—Voyager 1 y Voyager 2… —añadió Ianto en un susurro.

Jack sonrió un poco más. La cara de reverencia de Ianto le parecía lo más hermoso que había visto en tiempo.

—Ambas llevaban un disco de oro —continuó—, bueno, en realidad, de cobre bañado en oro, que contenía una selección de música de hora y media de duración…

—Y saludos en 55 idiomas humanos de la época, y sonidos característicos de la Tierra… Tráfico, lluvia, pájaros, ballenas, mar…  
Ianto levantó una mano y tocó el disco con la punta de los dedos, como quien se atreve a tocar un objeto sagrado.

—La probabilidad de que una de estas sondas fuera encontrada por una civilización extraterrestre era muy pequeña, porque con el tiempo dejarían de emitir radiación electromagnética y se calculaba que no alcanzarían una estrella cercana hasta pasados unos 40000 años desde su lanzamiento.

El Archivero asintió, dándole la razón al Capitán sin dejar de mirar los dibujos grabados en la dorada superficie.

—Aun así, la inclusión de imágenes explicando la localización de la Tierra y las características de los humanos y de su sociedad fue muy polémica en su época…

Ambos guardaron silencio durante unos segundos, los ojos de Ianto fijos en la reliquia, los de Jack fijos en el bonito rostro de Ianto.

—Y somos nosotros quienes la hemos encontrado —concluyó el Capitán.

—¿Pero… cómo ha llegado hasta aquí? —preguntó el Archivero mirando un instante al otro hombre antes de dedicar su atención al disco otra vez—. Solo han pasado unos… trescientos años desde que se lanzaron al espacio.

—Fisuras. En algún momento, cuando el proyecto que las controlaba ya se había abandonado, esta Voyager se coló por una fisura y fue a parar a la séptima luna de Evantina.

—Ha llegado mucho más lejos de lo nadie imaginara jamás…

—Muchísimo más lejos. Y en muy poco tiempo.

—¿Es la 1 o la 2?

—¿Eso importa?

Ianto miró a Jack y sonrió por fin. Su corazón latía con fuerza y sentía ardor en la cara.

—En absoluto.

—Creo que el disco está dañado, pero… ¿tienes algún dispositivo a mano que pueda leerlo?

Los dos hombres se miraron con la complicidad que les otorgaban los cientos de años que habían pasado juntos y los millones de pequeñas cosas que habían compartido. Sonrieron al unísono, ampliamente, como las almas gemelas que eran y Jack siguió a Ianto por la habitación con el disco dorado en alto, mientras el humano más joven buscaba un transductor con láser en el que había estado trabajando hacía un tiempo. Ambos rompieron a reír a carcajadas, presas de la excitación, mientras corrían por la sala reuniendo aparatos y cables para montar el dispositivo sobre una gran mesa de trabajo. No tardaron más de unos minutos.

—Las imágenes se proyectarán ahí… —dijo Ianto señalando la pared blanca—. Y deberíamos escuchar el sonido a través de esos amplificadores. Pon el disco aquí.

Jack puso el disco donde Ianto le indicaba y los dedos de ambos se rozaron. Durante unos segundos, mientras el aparato se ponía en marcha y los amplificadores chisporroteaban, los dos humanos se miraron a los ojos. Una corriente de sentimientos se estableció entre ellos. Comprensión, reproche, dolor, deseo, añoranza… El pecho de Ianto se elevó al respirar hondo y Jack se inclinó un par de centímetros hacia él. En ese momento, la pared se iluminó con colores borrosos y los amplificadores empezaron a emitir un sonido altísimo y confuso. Jack se giró hacia la pared llevándose una mano al oído para protegerlo y Ianto desvió los ojos hacia el suelo un instante antes de manipular los sensores. Y entonces ocurrió. Los colores de la pared se convirtieron en una bandada de pájaros volando a la luz de un atardecer rosado y una voz bastante distorsionada comenzó a hablar.

“Salvete quicumque estis; bonam ergo vos voluntatem habemus, et pacem per astra ferimus.”

—Dios santo, ¡está hablando en latín! —exclamó Ianto.

—Saludos, quienquiera que seas, tenemos buena voluntad para contigo y llevamos la paz a través del espacio —tradujo Jack.

Los dos humanos se quedaron allí, de pie junto a la mesa, mirando con emoción a las imágenes que se sucedían, una tras otra, proyectadas en la pared: delfines saltando sobre el mar azul, una joven ante montones de frutas de colores en un supermercado, un astronauta clásico flotando en el espacio, el retrato de una familia sonriente, una hermosa casa estilo Nueva Inglaterra, el Taj Mahal, dunas en el desierto, un diagrama de la deriva continental…

El disco estaba dañado y muchas de las imágenes no podían abrirse. Algunos de los mensajes tampoco eran audibles, pero muchos sí lo eran y eran lo más hermoso que ambos habían oído en mucho tiempo. Una voz tras otra, un mensaje de saludo y buena voluntad tras otro. Reconocieron frases en griego antiguo, francés, rumano, tailandés, español, hebreo, hindi…

Jack sonreía sin parar, encantado. El Capitán sabía ver la belleza de todas y cada una de las cosas del universo, grandes o pequeñas, y había mucha belleza en aquellas viejas fotos y en esas palabras sencillas.

Junto a él, Ianto miraba y escuchaba con un nudo en la garganta. Llevaba tanto tiempo lejos de la Tierra que aquellas imágenes (una secuoya emergiendo de un manto de nieve, un banco de peces nadando en el océano, una perspectiva de Oxford…) le estaban conmoviendo hasta el punto de arrancarle lágrimas de los ojos. Y entonces, la voz metálica de un hombre joven que habría muerto siglos atrás retumbó en los amplificadores.

"Iechyd da i chwi yn awr, ac i'r oesoedd.”

Ianto no había escuchado una palabra en galés en siglos. Literalmente. “Buena salud a ustedes ahora y siempre”… Ianto cerró los ojos un instante. Cuando los abrió ya no fue capaz de seguir mirando las imágenes. Primero fijó la mirada en el suelo y respiró hondo. Sabía que estaba llorando. Luego, lentamente, levantó sus ojos hasta mirar a Jack. Su perfil sonriente, sus dientes grandes y blancos, sus ojos brillantes del color del acero, su cabello oscuro… En sus 313 años, Ianto había visto formas de vidas de todo tipo y había estudiado tecnologías y obras producidas por centenares de civilizaciones. Pero nunca había visto nada tan hermoso como el Capitán Jack Harkness.

Lentamente, levantó la mano y acarició los labios cincelados de Jack con la yema de su pulgar, llamando su atención. Luego acercó sus labios a los de él y lo besó, al principio con suavidad, con timidez, y luego con pasión creciente. Jack respondió como solo él sabía hacerlo. Cuando los dos hombres rompieron el beso, con sus labios aún muy juntos, respirándose el uno al otro, Ianto susurró en la boca de Jack:

—Te quiero dentro de mí, Jack Harkness. Ahora. Aquí mismo. Por favor…

—Ianto… —jadeó Jack tocando el pelo de su amado—. ¿Estás seguro?

—Nunca he estado más seguro de nada. Por favor.

Jack sonrió, con los labios muy cerca de los de Ianto, la mano en su mejilla y los ojos acariciando todo su rostro.

—No necesitas suplicarme algo así, Ianto.

—Lo sé —sonrió Ianto—. Pero aún así te lo ruego… Hazme sentir como no siento desde hace mucho…

Jack envolvió a Ianto con sus brazos y lo besó otra vez. Y otra. Y otra más. Ianto se aferró al cuerpo de Jack como si temiera perderlo, como si quisiera remediar todos los años durante los cuales había temido que lo había perdido. Cuando una parte de su mente se dio cuenta de que las manos de Jack intentaban desnudarlo, Ianto aflojó sus abrazos, más confiado, se unió a la tarea y los dos se despojaron como pudieron de sus ropas. Al cabo de unos minutos plagados de besos, de caricias y de exploraciones mutuas, el Archivero yacía tumbado de espaldas sobre la mesa con el Capitán sobre él y dentro de él. Las fotos del planeta Tierra se sucedieron y los mensajes de buena voluntad dieron paso a unas pocas grabaciones de audio mutilado en las que ninguno de los dos pudo reconocer ni los exquisitos conciertos de Brandenburgo ni la trompeta emotiva y desgarrada de Louis Armstrong. Ianto no se dio cuenta, pero lloró y rió al mismo tiempo mientras Jack se movía dentro de él con fuerza pero con ternura y lo cubría de besos por todas partes. El dispositivo transductor acabó de revelar cuanto el viejo disco contenía aún. Los sonidos se apagaron y la pared se quedó de nuevo en blanco pero ellos no se dieron cuenta. Tampoco escucharon los ruidos de las cosas que caían de la mesa al suelo ni sus propios gemidos. Nada existía en el universo más que ellos dos y sus sentimientos. Mientras Jack seguía haciéndole el amor, Ianto repetía sin parar: “te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…”

 

Cuando Ianto abrió los ojos, la noche había caído y la luz de las lunas entraba por la ventana. Le sorprendió verse en su cama porque no recordaba haber llegado allí. Pero al girar la cabeza y ver a Jack junto a él lo recordó todo. Habían hecho el amor sobre una de sus mesas de trabajo y había sido tan increíble, fantástico y memorable como lo solía ser. Después, Jack lo había cogido en brazos y lo había llevado a la habitación que hacía mucho tiempo que no compartían, en las dependencias que le pertenecían como Archivero. Ianto recorrió el pecho desnudo de Jack con un dedo. Era perfecto de pies a cabeza.

—No finjas, Jack. Sé que estás despierto —susurró.

Jack abrió los ojos, somnoliento.

—A tu lado podría dormir un año… pero sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Ianto sonrió. Jack era insaciable.

—Tú y yo tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

—Aun así no quiero perderlo. Sobre todo si se trata de ti —dijo Jack y se giró en la cama hasta que ambos se quedaron tumbados de lado frente a frente.

Bajo aquella luz, Ianto aún parecía el joven galés del que Jack se había enamorado a principios del siglo XXI: fuerte, valeroso, inocente… El Capitán Harkness levantó una mano para acariciar el rostro de su amante pero la retiró y la dejó reposar en la almohada, entre ellos. Habían hecho el amor hasta quedar exhaustos pero, de repente, Jack temió no tener el permiso que tenía antaño.

—Gracias por el regalo —dijo Ianto mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Jack sostuvo la mirada. Hacía solo unas horas, pero ya echaba de menos a Ianto. De cualquier forma, no iba a estropearlo. Había esperado años y por Ianto seguiría esperando cuanto hiciera falta. Eso no quería decir que no le apeteciera jugar.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Al disco o a… lo de la mesa?

Ianto lo golpeó en el hombro frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Idiota. Me refiero al disco.

Jack rió.

—Sabía que te gustaría —dijo con voz suave y una sonrisa dulce.

Ianto volvió a pasar su dedo por el pecho de Jack. Respiró hondo. ¿Había llegado el momento de hablar por fin?

—¿Te has parado a pensar…? Se me ha ocurrido que ese disco, esa… botella que los humanos del siglo XX lanzaron al océano cósmico… era exclusivamente para nosotros.

—¿Para nosotros? —preguntó Jack, intrigado, pero sin cambiar de posición para no perder ese dedo que acariciaba su piel.

—Piénsalo: 1977. Yo ni siquiera había nacido en 1977.

—Ni yo tampoco. En realidad, estaba allí, pero incluso ahora me falta mucho para nacer… técnicamente.

Ianto retiró el dedo, repentinamente absorto en extraños pensamientos, y a Jack casi le dolió la falta de contacto. Casi sintió ganas de llorar. Se inclinó hacia Ianto y las palabras le salieron de la boca sin poder retenerlas más.

—¿Fue culpa mía?

Ianto lo miró un poco desconcertado. Era evidente que su mente estaba muy lejos.

—¿Qué?

—¿Fue culpa mía, Ianto? —repitió.

Ianto cerró los ojos con un gesto de dolor.

—No, Jack.

—Yo creo que sí… Quizá flirteé demasiado…

—No, cariad. Bueno, en realidad sí lo hiciste. De hecho has flirteado con Lippis delante de mis narices hace unas horas, pero estoy acostumbrado. No fue eso.

—¿Y entonces qué fue? —dijo Jack en voz muy baja, mirando a Ianto sin parpadear, encogido sobre sí mismo en la cama, dispuesto a pedir perdón si hacía falta. Ianto lo había llamado “cariad”, ¿era una buena señal? Solo sabía que no soportaría separarse de él otra vez.

Ianto abrió sus ojos azules en la penumbra y pareció mirar al infinito. Jack deseó recorrer el rostro de su marido con sus labios, pero esperó.

—No lo soporté más… El paso del tiempo, la inmortalidad… Dejamos atrás a tantas personas a las que amábamos… Ver crecer a nuestros hijos fue maravilloso. Pero luego me ocurrió esto, me convertí en lo que tú eres, un punto fijo en el tiempo, y no conseguí aceptar que iban a envejecer y los iba a perder. Y el tiempo siguió pasando… y, efectivamente, los perdimos, y a nuestros amigos, y a nuestros nietos… Yo intentaba ser fuerte, como tú, pensaba en todas las cosas horribles que tú habías vivido y tuviste que afrontar solo y lo único que conseguía era sentirme aun peor. Un humano inmortal es algo extraño… imposible… y tú lo aprendiste todo solo… Y yo no fui capaz de estar a tu altura. Eso es todo, Jack. Dejamos la Tierra, viajamos con el Doctor, luego solos… Pero ese agujero seguía creciendo dentro de mí, año tras año. Me sentía débil, como una carga para ti. No era el compañero que te merecías para pasar la eternidad... Fue culpa mía.

Jack negó con la cabeza un tanto desesperado y se acercó más a él aunque sin tocarlo.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Ianto, me habría vuelto loco sin ti. Tú me ayudaste a superar todos los malos momentos. Y hubo momentos… muy malos.

Ianto asintió. Sabía a qué momentos se refería Jack. En más de dos siglos podían pasar cosas buenas y cosas muy malas.

—Lo sé, cariad —dijo tocando suavemente la mejilla de Jack. Este giró la cabeza y besó su palma. Anhelaba tanto el contacto de Ianto que una sensación de placer le recorrió todo el cuerpo—. ¿Me perdonarás por todos estos años?

Jack entrelazó sus dedos con los que Ianto tenía sobre su rostro y al galés le sorprendió y le conmovió ver lágrimas bailando en los ojos del Capitán.

—Ianto… No hay nada que perdonar. Sabes que nunca habrá otro para mí. Puede que vivamos durante mucho tiempo, puede que nuestros caminos se separen, que conozcamos a otros… Pero yo sé que siempre volveremos porque hay algo que nos empuja a ello.

—Lo sé, Jack. Créeme que lo sé. Y también sé por qué me trajiste aquí, por fin. Al principio no lo entendía. Pensaba que habíamos acabado, que ya no podías soportar más al imbécil en que me había convertido y querías apartarme en un lugar donde pasar el resto de mi eternidad. Pero me trajiste a Evantina para que aprendiera, pusiste a mi disposición toda la información del universo: por eso me trajiste a Evantina. Y he comprendido otra cosa viendo esas imágenes: no creo que sea una casualidad que nacieras en el futuro y viajaras al pasado para encontrarme. Y desde luego, no fue una casualidad que yo también me convirtiera en un punto fijo en el tiempo. Todos estos años en este planeta, aprendiendo… me han hecho darme cuenta, me han preparado para afrontar unos cuantos siglos más. Y quiero pasarlos todos contigo. Ese disco… ese disco que sigo creyendo que era exclusivamente para nosotros… no ha hecho más que recordármelo.

Jack sujetó la mano de Ianto con más fuerza. Quizá era cierto que esa sonda se mandó al espacio solo para ellos. Había vivido miles de años y el tejido del tiempo y del universo seguía siendo un misterio para él. Solo sabía que no quería salir de aquella cama, que quería sentir a Ianto en todo su cuerpo, hasta reventar.

—¿Te acuerdas de la Tierra, Ianto? —susurró—. ¿De Cardiff? ¿De Torchwood?

Ianto sonrió con tristeza.

—Me acuerdo de todo, Jack. De Owen, de Tosh y de Gwen. De Janet. De mi máquina de café… De la cara de la señora Kaminski, mi vecina, cuando nos veía entrar y salir de mi apartamento devorándonos a besos… y de los pieroggis caseros y de la sopa de remolacha que solía hacernos. Esa mujer te adoraba… Me acuerdo de las gaviotas gritando bajo el cielo plomizo de la bahía, de las calles de Cardiff y de la campiña galesa… —la sonrisa de Ianto se perdió con recuerdos más tristes—. Me acuerdo de nuestros hijos… y aún los echo de menos. Me acuerdo de nuestros nietos y de los hijos de nuestros nietos. Sé que parte de nosotros está por ahí, en la Tierra, o viajando por el universo… y aun así desearía tenerlos a todos juntos, bajo el mismo techo… y… Me avergüenza pensar que tú habrás sufrido incluso más que yo al perderlos, porque tú les diste a luz, y aun así siempre has sido tú quien me ha consolado…

Lágrimas ardientes corrieron por las mejillas de Ianto, mientras se mordía los labios intentando contenerlas. Jack no pudo reprimirse más, lo abrazó con fuerza, lo estrechó contra su pecho y lo dejó llorar. Amaba a ese hombre. De entre todas las posibilidades del universo, Ianto Jones sería, por siempre, su única elección.

—Ianto… —dijo Jack besando sus lágrimas.

Al cabo de un momento, Ianto se separó y miró a Jack a los ojos. Sonrió, tembloroso, y se secó las lágrimas. No iba a ser débil nunca más.

—Pero ahora estoy preparado… Empecemos otra vez, Jack. Otra vida, juntos. Podemos volver a la Tierra. La vida es próspera allí en este siglo, una nueva edad de oro. Tú y yo podemos hacer grandes cosas por la humanidad con nuestros conocimientos actuales. Podemos… podemos empezar de nuevo… Quiero casarme contigo otra vez… y quiero tener…

Ianto se calló abruptamente. Pero Jack había entendido y no parecía incómodo en absoluto.

—¿Quieres tener… más hijos?

Ianto enredó sus dedos en el pelo corto de la nuca de su marido.

—Bueno, es decir… Solo si tú lo quieres, por supuesto…

Jack sonrió y deslizó las manos por la espalda de Ianto. No quería dejar de tocarlo. La idea no se le había pasado por la cabeza y se sentía francamente sorprendido.

—Yo… Sabes que… no es fácil para mí, pero siempre podemos pedir ayuda al Doctor.

Ianto se apresuró a zanjar el asunto.

—Olvídalo, perdóname, no tendría que haberlo dicho…

—No. No, Ianto, está bien —dijo Jack repentinamente animado—. No he tenido hijos en casi trescientos años, no sé si será posible volver a hacerlo pero… vale la pena intentarlo. Creo que podemos intentarlo. Sabes que solo lo haría por ti. Solo lo haría contigo.

Se miraron un instante, sonriendo, abrazados. Era una locura, ambos lo sabían. Jack había vivido un infierno en cada uno de sus dos embarazos. Y Ianto, a su manera, también. Pero Gwyneth y Kai habían cambiado sus vidas de un modo que nunca habrían imaginado. Los habían convertido en una familia.

—Te quiero —dijo Ianto—. Te quiero, Jack Harkness. Con niños o sin ellos. Te quiero.

Jack sonrió y apoyó su frente en la de Ianto. Habían vuelto. Era tan feliz que se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa.

—Lo sé. Yo también te quiero. Sé que te querré siempre… Y sé que tú también me querrás siempre… aunque te rodees de centurianas como esa tal Lippis.

Ianto movió la cabeza hacia atrás y frunció el entrecejo, muy serio.

—¿De qué estás hablando? No me gustan las centurianas.

Jack hizo una mueca.

—Pues son preciosas.

—Sí, son preciosas, pero no me gustan. Soy un antiguo, Jack, solo me gustan los humanos.

—¿Solo humanos? ¿En serio? —preguntó el Capitán, fingiendo incredulidad.

—Sí, algo que no podemos decir de ti…

—¿Qué puedo decir? Ya me conoces.

—Creo que te conozco demasiado... —el tono de voz de Ianto era idéntico al de Jack—. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Sargento… Bubi?

—Ianto… Bubi es una dulpi del planeta Vega-2 —dijo Jack remarcando las sílabas con lentitud—. Tiene exoesqueleto.

—Como si eso te importara.

—Y mandíbulas externas.

—Oh… Imagino que eso debe de ser… incómodo.

—Más bien. Por no hablar de su sistema reproductor, que consiste en un saco que…

—¡Basta, Jack! ¡Cállate ya! —Ianto rompió a reír, golpeando los hombros de Jack y perdiendo el juego.

Jack acarició el bonito cuerpo de Ianto, provocándolo.

—Así que solo te gustan los humanos, Archivero de Evantina…

—En realidad, solo uno. Un jodido, egocéntrico, arrogante humano.

—¿Yo lo conozco? —preguntó el Capitán con su sonrisa más deslumbrante. Más que las siete lunas de Evantina juntas.

—No tan bien como yo…

—¿Entonces… aún me quieres?

—Ah, mi Capitán… Hay cosas que nunca cambian y nunca cambiarán… Mi amor por ti… Tus preguntas estúpidas… Bueno, quizá sí que has cambiado, te has vuelto un poco más estúpido con el paso del tiempo.

Jack contempló el adorado rostro de Ianto sin dejar de sonreír.

—Tú, en cambio, eres cada vez más sabio y más… sexy.

—¿Sexy? —dijo Ianto entre carcajadas.

Jack hizo que Ianto se tumbara sobre su espalda y se incorporó sobre él.

—Se me ocurre una cosa… Si de verdad quieres que tengamos un hijo… ¿no crees que deberíamos empezar ya a hacer eso que solíamos hacer… que tú te pones aquí, así, y yo me pongo sobre ti con una pierna a este lado y la otra… por ejemplo, aquí, y entonces tú pones una mano aquí y la otra… pues aquí, y yo cojo tu…

—¡Oh, por dios, Jack! —exclamó Ianto riendo sin parar y girando sobre sí mismo, arrastrando a Jack con su cuerpo hasta que el Capitán estuvo debajo de él, tumbado de espaldas, y con Ianto entre sus piernas, totalmente a su merced—. ¿Cuándo aprenderás a comportarte?

Jack fingió forcejear. Ianto le sujetaba las muñecas con fuerza por encima de su cabeza y su cuerpo estaba totalmente inmovilizado entre el de Ianto y la cama.

—Me decepciona que me hagas esa pregunta —dijo tranquilamente.

Y entonces la boca de Ianto descendió sobre la suya y la cubrió con un beso largo y profundo. Y ambos se olvidaron de Evantina, de la luz de las lunas sobre sus cuerpos desnudos y del disco dorado que por fin había cumplido su misión.


End file.
